The invention relates to an indexable insert for mounting in carrier tools for machining workpieces, having a top side and a bottom side on which clamping depressions are situated, and a circumferential geometry which joins the top side and the bottom side, wherein cutting corners and/or cutting edges are situated at the transition from the top side and the bottom side to the circumferential geometry.
This type of indexable insert is known from WO 2008/155331 A1.